Talk:Collector Assault Rifle
Best Assault Rifle for companions? Does anyone know whether the Vindicator or the Collector rifle is best for companions? Particularly on higher difficulties? I have a hard time figuring out how many rounds companions *actually* shoot (as opposed to the theoretical DPS calculations), how long they are exposing themselves to enemy fire (important on Insanity), etc. The calculation for Shepard weighs the theoretical DPS and the ammo capacity, but companions never hit the theoretical DPS and they don't need to worry about ammo. Beyond that, while the Vindicator page indicates that companions do 45% less damage, this page doesn't include that information (I suspect it will lose somewhere between 35-50%, like most weapons, but the exact amount matters here). Does the game actually calculate which weapon is better? I've noticed that when picking up the Vindicator my companions automatically switch to it (which makes sense if bonus DLC weapons don't exist), but new companions still choose the Collector Assault Rifle when they have the option of the Vindicator, indicating that the game may consider the Collector Rifle superior. ShadowRanger 18:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) HAH! collectors edition. thats pure genius Asdf1239talk 16:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree! Tali's no.1 fan 23:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Specs Table? The table lists the CAR as having high accurracy and low recoil, yet the article describes it as less accurate than other assault rifles. I think its specs should be changed to moderate accuracy and no recoil. Does anyone object? Tali's no.1 fan 14:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes becuase while the accuracy of the rifle is somewhat less accurate than others, it is still very accurate becuase of the low recoil, by allowing it to remain on target compared to other rifles. While also brings up the recoil, the reciol is low becuase there is some recoil, just not much. The states are fine as they are. Lancer1289 15:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Very well. I still think the article is a bit confusing because of how the player notes seem to contradict the stats, but I won't make any adjustments. :Tali's no.1 fan 16:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Good weapon for infiltrator? Is this a good weapon for an infiltrator with AR training? Playing on veteran, other weapons include the Mantis sniper rifle, Phalanx heavy pistol, Locust SMG and ARC projector. RA RA 10:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC)RA RA Singleplayer Collector Assault Rifle for ME3 I found this evidence of it on the video showcasing the Omega DLC (screenshots): http://i637.photobucket.com/albums/uu100/zrowngctr/Mass%20Effect/Details/ME3CollectorAR01.jpg http://i637.photobucket.com/albums/uu100/zrowngctr/Mass%20Effect/Details/ME3CollectorAR03.jpg However, since it's not actually part of the Omega DLC (as far as I can tell), I strongly suspect Bioware is going to release a Collector Weapons DLC for Singleplayer which includes this weapon. I really hope they do, since I've been dying to have this weapon in Singleplayer ever since I started to play Mass Effect 3 (and discovered it wasn't there!). --Tilarta (talk) 12:09, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :First, new sections go at the end of talk pages, not in the middle. Second, this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:57, November 28, 2012 (UTC)